<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spike! by Geek_and_Nina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701866">Spike!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina'>Geek_and_Nina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hizzie [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie joins her new high school's volleyball team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hizzie [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spike!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie Saltzman tended to be over-competitive and maybe a bit obsessive. Her current school was heavily dedicated to the arts, which meant she did not have a volleyball team for her to play on. Lizzie wanted nothing more than to play volleyball for real, so she formed her own. The gymnasium was usually taken up by the basketball team, so Lizzie found herself practicing wherever she could: the recess yard, the hallway… anywhere she thought she might be able to get away with it.</p><p>	Josie did her best to help but was occupied with her own extracurricular activities. Anytime Lizzie could get her sister to toss a ball up for her immediately became her favorite day. Josie was not the best setter she had ever seen, but Lizzie had the height and she had gotten to the point she could jump as high as she needed to get to the ball she craved. There was something about the way her palm would sting after a good hit when it would bang onto the other side of the net that Lizzie found addictive.</p><p>	The Salvatore School was known for putting equal emphasis on art, academic, and athletic programs. They would have a higher level of acrylic and sculpting classes for Josie and a volleyball team for Lizzie. They were both excited and nervous as they biked over the truly awful hill in between their neighborhood and their high school. Lizzie rather enjoyed having to put in the extra effort to get where they were going, but Josie seemed to be miserable the whole time.</p><p>	Lizzie rushed behind the school to the gym as soon as she arrived. She was greeted by the sounds of shoes squeaking, the “Crack!” and “Bang!” of volleyballs hitting the court as they were spiked or served over the net. The gym smelled of sweat and IcyHot. Lizzie felt like she had just fallen in love for the first time.</p><p>	A small redheaded girl was bouncing a volleyball directly over her head, practicing perfect setting form without actually setting the ball. Lizzie watched the ball intently until the girl set the ball for the first time. It flew in a perfect arc, right above the middle of the net… just <em>asking</em> to be spiked over the net. She felt herself moving before she recognized her actions. Her hand met the ball with a solid “Thwack!” to land solidly right inside of the far line of the tape. The room went silent and Lizzie had to wonder if she had done something wrong.</p><p>	“Oh, you must be the incoming freshman. It looks like you have already met Hope. It’s her first year here as well. She’s a sophomore. It looks like the two of you will work well together, though.” A British woman with shoulder-length brown hair spoke with a soft smile.</p><p>	“Aren’t you a bit short for a setter?” Lizzie asked Hope, cocking her head to one side in confusion. It had been a really good set, and Lizzie could already tell this girl was talented, but short volleyball players were few and far between… especially in the setter’s position. A short volleyball player was usually designated as a libero.</p><p>	“Aren’t you a bit tall for a freshman?” Hope retorted, obviously a bit taken aback and annoyed.</p><p>	“Touche,” Lizzie replied, already deciding that she liked this girl and her attitude.</p><p>	Hope nodded her assent and retrieved another ball. “Coach Emma, can I stay late today? There are a few drills I would like to go over before we have the three-on-three.”</p><p>	“Hope Mikaelson, meet Lizzie Saltzman. Lizzie, meet Hope. You’ll have to ask the captain, Hope. Usually, only the seniors are allowed to stay after.” Emma spoke with a hint of exhaustion in her voice, as though Hope were someone who expected to be allowed to work as hard as she wanted for as long as she wanted. Lizzie could respect that. “For now, just do as Penelope says. She’s the captain.”</p><p>	Hope started to lead Lizzie to the young woman who had been pointed out as the captain of the team. Jet black hair was pulled back into a high and tight ponytail and her eyes had a wicked kind of gleam of cleverness to them. She wasn’t certain that she would like this girl but she could tell she would make a great ladder, just from the one conversation that ensued. There was a lot of snark packed into one young woman. </p><p>	“So… where did you play before you came here?” Hope asked the much taller blond girl.</p><p>	“I didn’t. I went to Mystic Middle and they didn’t have a team. I practiced all of the time, but only by myself or with my sister. Yours was the first real set I have ever hit.” Lizzie opened and clenched her fist tightly, realizing the sting of the hit had already faded. She gestured to the rest of the gym. “This right here… playing on a team… this is my dream.”</p><p>	“Would… do you want me to put some more balls up for you?” Hope offered, realizing that even such a small gesture, and part of her job as a part of the team, would mean a lot to this girl. She went back to her place on the court and gestured for Lizzie to get moving. As soon as Hope set the ball,  Lizzie’s feet were moving and she was taking off into the air. For a single moment, the world felt like it stopped turning and time was frozen, and that Lizzie was flying. She hit the ball with a deadly kind of force and accuracy. The sound echoed throughout the gymnasium.</p><p>	Then, Lizzie was falling. Her feet were trying to find purchase with the floor, but she hit a solid, warm body. There was a pained, heavy exhale as Lizzie groaned and pushed herself up. She looked down and realized that her hand was cupping one of Hope’s breasts. Her mind completely went blank until Hope started to move again, her blue eyes snapping from Lizzie’s face to where the ball had been returned over the net. Lizzie rolled off of the other girl as soon as she realized what was happening.</p><p>	Before Lizzie could make it up to her knees, Hope was on the other side of their half of the court, squatting low to dig the ball. Lizzie had to admit that this girl was <em>genuinely</em> very good at this game, and looked beautiful as she focused and smiled at her success. She rushed to get up, waiting eagerly for the ball to come her way once more.</p><p>	The majority of the game of volleyball was played in the air, with the whole point of the game being to keep the ball from hitting the ground. The players jumped to spike the ball, jumped to block other players, and jumped to fake other players; acting as a decoy. Lizzie had long worked on her leg strength, and pretty well had learned to do what needed to be done by now. This auburn-haired young woman was something she had never seen before though.</p><p>	When Hope jumped up again to block, it didn’t look as though she was jumping. She looked like she <em>flew</em> forward, over the net. Lizzie felt a smile pull across her face unbidden. This was exactly what she had wanted during all of those long, lonely, and monotonous solo practice sessions. Lizzie had wanted to play with someone like <em>this</em>; someone who loved this feeling and cared as much as she did. Both young women threw themselves into the rest of practice with just as much enthusiasm and ferocity.</p><p>	After classes, Lizzie went back to the gym, wanting to get one last look before she went home only to hear a ball bouncing once more. Hope was on one side of the net, digging rapid-fire serves from the seniors with the brightest smile a person could wear. Sweat plastered her red hair to her face and the back of her neck. Hope was moving even more quickly now than she had been during morning practice.</p><p>	Hope got a glance of Lizzie off to the side of the court before looking to the addictive ball once more. The perfect digs she had been doing transitioned seamlessly into an equally beautiful set right falling right in front of the tape, beside of the line as Lizzie’s feet carried her up to the net and into the air to hit the ball. She landed squarely back onto her feet with a shout of joy that exited her chest before she could recognize where it was coming from. She met Hope’s eyes and laughed simply because she couldn’t hold it back.</p><p>	“I’m just glad you didn’t land on me this time. If you were wanting to touch my boobs again, just ask next time instead, okay?” Hope winked across the court before lining up to run blocking drills. Lizzie was so distracted she almost ran right into Captain Penelope who was snickering quietly to herself at the exchange and Lizzie’s pink face. </p><p>	“Oh, this is going to be an interesting year.”</p><p>-----/////-----</p><p>	“Hey, uhm, Hope?” Lizzie got the older girl’s attention after they had finished cleaning up the gym.  “Instead of jumping straight into more fondling, I was wondering if you would like to go on some kind of date? Not that I am at all opposed to fondling…”</p><p>	Lizzie had no clue how the words were pouring out of her like this, but she wasn’t mad at herself for it for once. She could have done without the last bit, of course. Despite her near-permanent state of embarrassment now, Lizzie did her best to stand her ground and meet Hope’s eyes.</p><p>	“You know what? That sounds great. I’ll give you my address and my number and we can figure something out. I want to know how you can be twins with a girl so completely your opposite. You’re fascinating, Lizzie Saltzman.” Hope seemed out of her element, staring down at her shoes as though she had to force herself to formulate the words like it was all new to her. Lizzie thought it was really cute.</p><p>	“Sooner rather than later, then.” Lizzie scribbled her number onto a sticky note from her backpack and pressed it to Hope’s volleyball with a grin before grabbing her bike and riding off to find her sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this one. Was considering turning it into a series if there was any interest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>